


would you lie with me and just forget the world?

by sapphfics



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, The Barbie Diaries (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “So, let me get this straight,” Barbie has left her books piled around her on the ground, not caring if someone trips on them or if Raquelle falls on her pretty face. “You wanna do a story on how the school treats LGBT students...and you want to do this by seeing their reaction to you and I dating?”“Of course, Barbie,” Raquelle shrugs. “All that mutual hatred we had for years had to have led to some kind of underlying romantic tension. You and I would make more sense than you and Kevin, plus we’re both cuter than he ever could be. Come on! Friends to enemies to lovers, it’s the perfect story! You can even Co-Anchor with me!”“Except it won’t be real,” Barbie reminds her. “And I remember your performances in middle school. You really think you can handle it?”Or: In which Barbie gets a charm bracelet, a fake girlfriend in the form of Raquelle, and then a real girlfriend also in the form of Raquelle. Not necessarily in that order.
Relationships: Barbie/Raquelle (The Barbie Diaries), Courtney/Tia (The Barbie Diaries)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**Author's Note:**

> another fic that was meant to be done during sapphic september 2019 (i’m working my way through them atm). this one uses the prompt ‘fake dating.’ 
> 
> **warnings:** implied/referenced homophobia, kevin is terrible, implied absentee parents

“So, let me get this straight,” Barbie has left her books piled around her on the ground, not caring if someone trips on them or if Raquelle falls on her pretty face. “You wanna do a story on how the school treats LGBT students...and you want to do this by seeing their reaction to you and I dating?” 

“Of course, Barbie,” Raquelle shrugs. “All that mutual hatred we had for years had to have led to some kind of underlying romantic tension. You and I would make more sense than you and Kevin, plus we’re both cuter than he ever could be. Come on! Friends to enemies to lovers, it’s the perfect story! You can even Co-Anchor with me!”

“Except it won’t be real,” Barbie reminds her. “And I remember your performances in middle school. You really think you can handle it?” 

“Of course I can! Besides, you’re the only one who came to those plays for me,” Raquelle says. “Not even my parents showed up. Surprised you remembered them.”

Barbie laughs. “Oh please? Don’t you remember vomiting all over the manger whilst playing Mary in The Nativity? Pretty unforgettable. I think the doll still has nightmares.”

“I had food poisoning! Anyway, will you do it?” Raquelle asks. “If not for me, just imagine the look on Todd’s stupid face when he learns his two ex girlfriends are dating!” 

Barbie swallows her pride and whatever is left of her integrity. “Yeah, sure.” 

-:- 

“So _Raquelle_ asked you to date her and you said _yes_?!” 

Barbie is beginning to wonder if Courtney will ever approve of her life choices. Probably not, and that might be a good thing. 

“It’s the start of a new chapter for me, Courtney!” She’s trying to defend herself, she knows, and she really should have avoided telling them in the first place. “I wanna come out of the closet anyway, why not now?” 

“Really, though? Raquelle? You can do better if you want a girlfriend in high school!” Tia adds. “You’re hot and Courtney and I could totally set you up—“

“Hey, I hear that popstar Kiera’s a lesbian! You should date her!” Kevin interjects, shoving his camera in her face again. 

Barbie sighs. “When am I ever gonna meet a popstar, Kevin? I know you guys hate Raquelle but—”

“Barbie, no offence, but can we not talk about this right now?” Courtney drums a tune on her locker door when she closes it to drown out her protests. “I have a math test tomorrow and I would love to focus on studying without being distracted thinking about the teenage witch and you kissing.”

“Really, Courtney? You and me never do much else when I’m over at your place for a study date,” Tia reminds her with a wink. “Barbie and Raquelle can do whatever they want.” 

Barbie clutches her books a little tighter. It hasn’t quite sunk in yet, the enormity of what she’s agreed to. She trails slightly behind Tia and Courtney as they head for her car, forever the third wheel to them. “We haven’t kissed yet, not that it’s any of your business.” 

“Imagine if we could get that on tape!” Kevin says, and Barbie briefly contemplates shoving him into oncoming traffic. 

-:-

Barbie is startled out of doing her homework by her phone buzzing. She blinks, and checks the time. It’s three AM. Tia and Courtney never text her this late, something awful must’ve happened. 

She scrambles over to her phone and flips it open. She doesn’t recognise the number. 

Hey baby ;) It’s Raquelle, Dawn and Regen gave me your number. U up? 

Barbie writes back, It’s been two hours since this started and you’re already talking like a straight guy. Impressive. 

I h8 texting, Raquelle types back. Can I call you? 

Sure, Barbie replies. 

They talk for hours into the night, going over their plans as to how they got together, but mostly talking about their lives since they split up. Barbie hasn’t realised how long it’s been until Raquelle tells her that her mom and dad finally got divorced last year; Barbie remembers going over to Raquelle’s for sleepovers and hearing them argue three stories up. 

Barbie doesn’t stop talking until she hears Raquelle fall asleep. It’s nice. Almost like before. 

-:-

If someone had told Barbie two weeks ago that she would come out of the closet via kissing her sworn enemy Raquelle in the middle of the Popular Lawn, she would’ve laughed in your face. 

But here she is, doing just that. 

And the weirdest part is, she doesn’t hate it. 

A few of the guys are cheering, she can hear them, and some of the girls have moved away from them as if they assume they’ll catch an infection by breathing the same air as them. 

-:- 

The love letters are getting longer each day. They’ve stopped rhyming, to throw Barbie off, and she’s getting a bit tired of this. 

“Maybe it’s a girl,” Courtney suggests one morning before class. She says it like it's the simplest conclusion she could come to, smearing lip gloss on her lips. 

And Barbie almost drops her books. It’s the end of the school day and after a month of letters she’s getting more and more tired of this. “What-what makes you think that?”

“The handwriting,” Courtney explains. “It’s way too nice to be a guy’s. Kevin writes like chicken scratch, I swear. Miracle he made it through kindergarten.”

“Kevin isn’t the only guy we know—“

“Yeah, Barbie, he kinda is. But we don’t know how Todd writes, and lucky for you, I have connections in the science department,” Tia adds. “I’m sure I could get them to do a DNA profile or something.“

“Our school can’t even afford an arts department much less a lab to do a DNA test,” Barbie sighs. “Thanks for trying, guys. It’s not like whoever it is is stalking me though, no need to worry.”

Courtney sighs impatiently. “Barbie, we know you, you worry about everything. They keep saying they’ll see you in places though. It’s kinda creepy.” 

The fact that Courtney has now decided that her admirer’s gender is neutral doesn’t escape Barbie’s notice. “Yeah, public places. That’s like being surprised that time you saw a dog in a dog parm in New York.”

“Well that dog was adorable,” Tia says. “But seriously Barbie, if we find out it's some creep we can scare him off.”

“How? Stick a drumstick up his a—“

“Hey Barbie,” Someone taps her on the shoulder, they’re nails long and sharp, and Barbie turns to face them.

Barbie nearly drops her books again. “Raquelle. What do you want?”

“Awww, is that how you greet me when I’m trying to give you a present?” Raquelle says sweetly. 

“What?” Barbie asks. Her eyebrows furrow. 

Raquelle reaches into her tiny backpack and pulls out a box. Opening it, she holds up a silver and pink charm bracelet like she’s waving a rag in front of a bull. “I bought this at some store in the mall you were in. She said magic was in this but it doesn’t work for me. It’s useless. Doesn’t suit me anyway, gold is more my colour. So, here you go, baby! It’s our one week anniversary, remember?” 

“I would’ve said envy green is more your colour,” Barbie mutters. “I mean, thank you, darling. Uh, let me buy you lunch?” 

“Sure thing, baby. Meet me by my car at lunch. We’ll go off campus.” Raquelle replies, giving her a wave worthy of the queen, and giving her a kiss on the check before walking away, her heels clacking with her every step. 

Behind them, Courtney makes a gagging sound and Tia laughs. 

-:-

Until today, Barbie had jokingly assumed Raquelle’s diet consisted of black coffee and the souls of innocent children, so she’s a bit shocked when Raquelle texts her the address of a local cafe. 

“I know one of the baristas,” Raquelle explains as they step through the door. They’re holding hands even though this place is on the other side of the city, no one from their school will see them. This isn’t for them. 

Raquelle walks up to the counter like she owns the place, and Barbie expects nothing less from her. She taps the bell loudly, and the blonde girl who’d fallen asleep behind the counter startles awake. “I wasn’t asleep!”

Raquelle smiles, and it’s the kindest expression Barbie’s seen on her since kindergarten. “Hey Blair! Could I get a tea and cake for me and my girlfriend?” 

Blair looks relieved to see Raquelle. “Of course, it’ll be ready in a few minutes, please, take a seat!” 

It’s the best cake Barbie’s ever tasted. 

Raquelle leaves her a far bigger tip than necessary, and Barbie doesn’t let go of her hand. 

-:- 

They skip the rest of the school day. Barbie is acing every class and Raquelle can afford to, and they both need a break from the crowds. 

They drive to the top of a cliff to watch the sunset. 

“You look good,” Raquelle says and Barbie can tell she’s being honest. She always could. 

“Thank you. So do you,” Barbie says. “You always do. The feather bowa look from fifth grade is still a favourite.” 

“You wore pyjamas to Waffle House when we were fifteen,” Raquelle recalls. “Short pyjamas. Looked good on you.” 

“I wanted my friend back for so long,” Barbie tells her. “Ever since you started hating me. But I...I never imagined this. But I’m glad you asked me, Raquelle.” 

“We’re might have to keep this up til we’re in college,” Raquelle says between kisses. “Also, I need to tell you, the secret admirer...was me. Is me.” 

“I know,” Barbie grins. “And I don’t care. We can keep this up for the rest of our lives.” 

Eventually, they pull up the car’s roof, and move to the backseat.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a bit of a stretch to put the barbie diaries and princess charm school in the same place, but i like to think the school in tbd was in the richer part of town idk & i love shoving random barbie movie characters into my fics as cameos..into the barbieverse baby
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://sapphfics.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphfics) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333


End file.
